The high risk of infection posed by the use of paracorporeal and implanted mechanical circulatory support systems (MCSS) continues to create significant clinical complications. In this Phase I proposal, Ension will develop and assess the feasibility of a biointegrative surface coating that can be applied to implantable devices, cannulae, and drivelines. The proposed surface modification will consist of a surface layer formulated to prevent bacterial adhesion and a grafted near natural layer of collagen that will favor a normal healing response over the formation of a thick, fibrous capsule that can compromise immune function. In addition, the proposed engineered surface will be amenable to incorporating an antimicrobial that will release in a controlled manner over time. The goal of the proposed Phase I SBIR is to develop and demonstrate the feasibility of an infection resistant surface with the aim of reducing infection related complications of mechanical circulatory support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The product of this research, an infection resistant surface coating, has application to any medical apparatus that passes through human skin at risk for infection. This includes the surfaces and transcutaneous component of artificial organs, cannula, fistula, and catheters.